Gauri Daniels
Gauri Daniels is a main character on Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. She is a sophomore student at William McKinley High School, where she actively participates on the Cheerios. She was first introduced in the pilot episode, Welcome to the Choir Room. She is portrayed by user TinaForever. Biography Season One Welcome to the Choir Room On her first appearance, Gauri is seen performing When I Grow Up with Perry and the rest of the Cheerios. She leaves many students shocked at the skill of her dance ability and vocals. However Coach Sis is not pleased with their efforts. She is later seen ditching Luke with the rest of the popular gang after he joins the New Directions. She watches the New Directions perform Good Life and soon after slushies them for being 'losers'. The Sting of a Slushie We see her taking part in the slushie throwing at the beginning, as she passes one to Perry who throws it at Skyler. She can then be seen walking off, laughing. Later on in the episode, she also slushies Drew. Later on we see Gauri having a conversation with Sis, where Miss Sylvester tries to convince her into joining Glee Club and is extremely racist towards her. We then see Gauri performing Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! ''with Perry and the Cheerios in the Gymnasium. Later on in the episode, we see Gauri join Glee Club, as well as Perry. What the Heart Wants Gauri first appears trying to get Hayley Lovejoy to join New Directions. She then is seen at the hospital along with New Directions to sing ''I Don't Want to Miss a Thing. ''When Trae and Gareth return later in the episode, she doesn't seem to be pleased with their performance. Behind Those Eyes Gauri appears talking to Perry during Cheerios practice. During the diva-off, Gauri unexpectedly sides with Trae, thinking that he had sung better than Perry. Perry is hurt by this and declares that the two are no longer friends. She later sings ''Yellow with the rest of the glee club, dedicated to Sis Sylvester. The Grief of Acceptance Gauri is at Emma's house party with the rest of New Directions - as a "stripper girl drunk." She later kissed Jade in a game of Spin the Bottle. Later, she performed Sk8r Boi ''with the other New Directions Girls, and finally appearing in the final performance of ''Breakaway/My Happy Ending. Live to Compete Gauri is at Cheerios practice, and wonders where Sis is after watching the performance of Hot N Cold. Later, she is kicked out of the glee club as it is revealed that she only joined to spy for Coach Sylvester. This upsets her, and she leaves the Choir Room in tears. This is the last she appears in this episode. Personality Notable Relationships Songs Solos Season One: Duets Season One: WhenIGrowUp.PNG|When I Grow Up (Perry) (Welcome to the Choir Room) Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia Quotes Navigational Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Cheerios Members Category:William McKinley High School Students